The present invention relates generally to the field of building management systems. The present invention more particularly relates to systems and methods for conducting fault analysis within a building management system.
Fault detection is an element of some building management systems. Equipment faults increase energy consumption, decrease equipment lifespans and cause other undesirable effects. Many systems today use fault detection to generate system alerts and drive diagnostic procedures. Overly sensitive fault detection and non-existent or incorrect fault analysis can lead to an excess in the number of alerts of low priority, can lead to false alerts, can decrease system performance, can waste diagnostic resources, or can simply be ignored by users. It is challenging and difficult to develop fault detection strategies for building management systems.